It's-a Turtle Time
by LunaTheLoneWolf
Summary: Time to enjoy my favorite holiday with a one-shot. It's late but oh well, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


Thirteen year old Leonardo and Raphael watched their two youngest siblings with amusement as they argued over what Amaya was wearing for a Halloween party that someone invited them to. This all started from a trip to a comic book store. A group of kids that were about fourteen saw the guys' "costumes" a good week ago and started telling them about the costume party that their building was having on Halloween. There was going to be a contest for groups of kids too. The rule was that they had to dress up as a group from something but have something different about them. The fourteen year olds said that they were going to dress up as the "Zombie-Power Rangers".

Michelangelo got so into the idea that he finally convinced his other siblings to dress up as the "Mario-Turtles" with him. Now his only problem was that it was Halloween and he just told Amaya that she was going to be Peach.

"Mikey, there is no way in shell I'm gonna dress up as some _princess_ and you know it!"

"Aw c'mon Amaya, _please_?" Mikey whined while using his kicked-puppy eyes.

Amaya just growled at him with her eyes dangerously narrowed. "No, and you know that look just bugs me."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please_?"

"_No_!"

"_PLEASE_?"

"MICHEANGELO HAMATO; AH SWARE IF YOU DON' STOP ASKIN'-"

"Is this just because it's a dress?"

Amaya sighed irritably. "Yes it 'cause it's a dress but it's also 'cause Princess Peach is always in trouble and needs _dear Mario_ to save her every time (gag). That's why I hate her; all 'cause she can't get offa her butt and fight for herself."

"But I think they came out with a video game where Peach has to save Mario."

She raised an eyebrow. "… Really?"

"…No…"

"Thought so." She sat down on a box that was on the floor and looked at her three brothers. Mikey was dressed up as the red plumber himself with the blue overalls, red shirt and hat with an 'M' on it. He even went as far as to get a mustache and two plungers which everyone questioned. Mikey had also managed to get Leo to be Luigi whose outfit looked almost exactly like the youngest brother. Only, the red was switched with green and the 'M' with an 'L'. Raph actually liked his costume, which was a bunch of spikes they glued on his shell, a pair of horns on the sides of his head, a mane that made Amaya think of a horse, and a spiked choker, pair of wrist bands and a pair that replaced his elbow pads. If you haven't guessed already, he's supposed to be Bowser. Now their costumes looked cool while the pink dress that Mikey was trying to get her to wear made her want to burn it, mix the ashes with sand, melt it into glass, make a vase with it, break it and torch it once again. It was bad enough it was a dress, but _pink_?

She sighed again. Finally, not wanting to hear another argument, Leo piped up. "So if you don't want to be Peach, who would you want to be?"

Amaya thought about that then had a toothy grin. "How 'bout Kammy Koopa? Sure she's a old lady but she can kick butt with magic. Plus I can make her costume really quick so it's no problem."

"But we still need a Peach," Mikey protested. "And you just want to be Kammy because she always helps out Bowser and you like Raph."

A vein popped out on the young girl's forehead and she held up a fist. Raph, however, beat her to hitting the orange ninja over the head. Amaya smiled. "Thanks Raph."

"Tch, he had it comin'," the red ninja smirked while Mikey whined.

After he was done with his little whining fit, Mikey pouted. "Fine, you can be Kammy, but then who's going to be Peach?"

It only took a second, but then Amaya's green eyes brightened. "Wait, aren't we missing a turtle?"

Before anyone could comment on that, the girl jumped up, grabbed the dress and ran to Donnie's lab door. She slowly opened the door and located the purple ninja in his chair by one of the tables he has. She had snuck up behind him by the time he noticed someone was there. "Hm? Guys? Is something wrong or is it time to lea-" The rest was muffled as a pink dress was thrown over his head while he turned to see who was there.

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~

The young teens had always trick-or-treated. But this Halloween, most of the young ninjas had fun at the huge party. Mikey actually liked Amaya's put together costume of Kammy Koopa. She just through on a purple robe, a white wig she got from a store, a purple witch's hat, big round glasses, and she took a bamboo stick that they had and sewed together some fabric to look like the koopa's broomstick.

The orange ninja was especially excited when they were the ones that won the contest. He practically jumped across the stage to accept the small reward of a made up trophy with a _ton_ of candy. The turtle Mario was followed by his laughing brother 'Luigi', then 'Kammy Koopa' and 'Bowser' playfully punching each other in the arm. The last one to join them was 'Peach' who was grumbling under his breath about getting them all back later for making him wear a dress.

~~~6 years later~~~

Amaya yawned and threw herself down onto the couch. She just grabbed the remote as it flew off the couch and turned on the TV while scratching the back of her head. Then, a commercial came on that she just looked at with confusion. Then the confusion slowly turned into amusement and she laughed out, causing all four of her brothers to look over at her. "What'cha watching?" Mikey asked as he flipped over the back of the couch and next to his sister.

The yellow ninja just chuckled and pointed to the TV. "Oh wow," she muttered with a grin still on her face. "Mikey, they just came out with a new video game that I _will_ call you a girl for if you get it."

"Why, what is it?"

"Super Princess Peach," she laughed out again.

"Hey wait," Donnie said as he rolled his lab chair behind his two younger siblings, a dark shadow covering half his face. Their laughter stopped for a second as they looked at him. "Didn't you two have me wear a 'Princess Peach' dress a few years ago?"

"It was Amaya's idea!"

"Hey, it was Mikey that said we _had_ to have a Peach!"

Donnie didn't listen to either of their statements. Instead, he took his Bo staff and gripped it in his hands. When the two got a look at his sadistic smile, they both gulped. "I never got you two for that. You got five seconds…"

That's all the two needed. They both shot up and started running, very soon with their usually pacific brother following close behind. "SHELL!" they both yelled while their oldest two brothers broke out laughing.

* * *

**Hello people! If you're a person who has read some of my other stories, sorry that I haven't updated. I've had a serious case of writer's block and school has not been helping what-so-ever. Really, they gave me homework over the summer. -_-'**

**Anyways, I typed this up last year months after Halloween and wanted to put it up this Halloween. However, stuff happened and now I'm posting this three days _after_ the holiday. Sorry but this was due to weather and the fact that my laptop has a major virus... yay... -_-  
**

**Oh well, enough of this. I hope you liked the story and if you don't know who Amaya is, look at my other tmnt stories.  
**


End file.
